


Lost in Subspace

by allthetrek



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthetrek/pseuds/allthetrek
Summary: You and Captain Pike get trapped in a subspace vacuole, in your small ship. You search for solutions but cannot seem to get back into normal space. You spend many weeks together and your relationship grows… No need to worry about resources or dying or anything. Your ship has ample supplies and is more or less self-sustaining. Not to mention replicators, a holodeck, a big comfy bed in your quarters… Just you and Captain Pike, for weeks, until Discovery maybe eventually saves you. But first…





	Lost in Subspace

You made your way to the bridge. It was small compared to that of the Discovery. Two pilot’s seats sat in front of the helm and a huge display window surrounded you. You sat, Christopher to your left, and reviewed the scans. You had been relatively hopeful that your latest plan to escape the subspace vacuole that held your ship prisoner would have some result, but it appeared that, once again, nothing. You would be stuck in this damned pocket of negative space for who knows how long.

You closed the flashing display in front of you and slumped onto the control panel, your head in your hands. Christopher could tell that something was up.

You were quiet sometimes, introspective really. Captain Pike would catch you staring off into space intently and would wonder what you might be thinking of. If only he knew that lately, he was most of what filled your thoughts.

This was different. You were distraught, he could tell.

“[Y/N]… It’s okay. We’ll think of something else.” He placed his hand on your shoulder, giving you support. He wished he could scoop you up in his arms and tell you everything was going to be okay. It broke his heart to see you upset.

You turned to face him.

“Oh Christopher…” you said softly, your eyes brimming with tears. “I just feel so… Guilty! It’s my fault you’re stuck in here! That day… You could have beamed back to the Discovery, but I asked you to come with me. I just… I like your company,” you said honestly, your voice cracking as you bared your heart to him at last. “I wanted to spend time with you. And now… Because of me, you’re stuck here, too. I’m just so afraid you’ll resent me for it. Even if you don’t now, you will! The longer we’re stuck here, you will…”

Tears fell down your cheeks. Your words caught him off guard, but they were the validation he needed that you felt the same. He didn’t resent you; it hadn’t even crossed his mind that it was your fault that he was here. He could never blame you for anything.

“[Y/N]…” he said softly, taking your hands in his, in your lap. You squeezed his hands, and slowly brought your eyes to meet his.

“It’s not your fault. You had no idea this would happen; no one could have predicted this. And that day…,” he stopped, hesitating. “I wanted to spend time with you, too.” He smiled at you reassuringly, trying to convey his feelings to you.

You searched his expression, which was kind and genuine, and was slowly making you feel better, as he always managed to. “So… You don’t resent me?” you asked quietly.

He smiled at you sweetly, his dimples crinkling on his cheeks, something that made your heart melt. “No… I don’t think I could ever resent you,” he said thoughtfully, and it was the truth.

He squeezed your hand with both of his. You were close now, so close…

You couldn’t bear the distance between you any longer. You were crazy about him, you had been for a while, and his words gave you the courage to do what you wanted to so badly.

You leaned forward, your free right hand finding his cheek, which you held lightly as you pressed your lips to his.

It was sudden, and he wasn’t expecting it. Christopher hesitated a moment, then closed his eyes and pushed back into your kiss. You broke apart from him after a few moments, your lips still close. You felt his hands come to your cheeks as he pulled you back into his lips, kissing you deeply, longingly. Your hand found his thigh, which you leaned on for support as you kissed him back, letting him take control of you.

He pulled his lips from yours, then pulled you in a second time, tracing your bottom lip with his tongue. You opened your mouth slightly, allowing his tongue entry. You moaned softly as he plunged his tongue into your willing mouth, swirling around your tongue for a moment before he kissed your lips passionately again.

Your moan sent vibrations of pleasure throughout him, and he felt himself getting hard. Your hand rubbed up and down his thigh, adding to the effect.

You broke apart, finally. Your eyes were cloudy, dreamy as you looked into his, breathing faster now. His hands still cupped your face, and his thumbs traced up and down your soft cheeks.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” he confessed, and you smiled and bit your lip, driving him crazy. “Me too.” You sighed and relaxed. You turned your head slightly, your cheek melting into his left hand, your eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of his strong hands on you.

Christopher’s hands traced down your cheeks, to your jaw, your shoulders, then your hips as he leaned forward, grabbing your hips and pulling you onto his lap. A bold move, but he was a bold captain. You straddled his lap, your legs on either side of his. His hands gripped your hips as you adjusted onto him, then slid further down, grabbing your ass and securing you in place. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, your fingers tracing the back of his neck.

You leaned down and kissed his sweet lips again. As you did so, you felt his erection pulse against you. “Mmm…,” you moaned, loving how much you turned him on. You broke your kiss and looked enticingly into his eyes.

Captain Pike couldn’t control his attraction to you in that moment. “I’m sorry, I…,” he started to apologize for his over-excitement.

“No, don’t be sorry. I want you. So badly,” you breathed, biting your lip as you stared longingly into his eyes. You moved yourself against his erection a few times, loving the feeling of his hard cock pleasuring you.

He certainly wasn’t going to say no to you. All he wanted was to strip you down and fuck you over and over.

Captain Pike grunted in pleasure as you rubbed against his clothed cock. He couldn’t take it any longer. He held you as he stood up suddenly, your legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. He looked into your eyes, gauging your expression. You looked playfully back at him, smiling, your hand coming to his cheek as you leaned in to kiss him deeply.

He squeezed your ass with his hands and you moaned into your kiss, sending electricity through him. You pulled your lips off of his and he walked you toward your quarters. You hit the button to the side of the door, and it whooshed open. He carried you inside. He hadn’t seen your quarters before. It was a good sized room, with a large bed with soft grey bedding and lots of pillows. Two chrome bedside tables with light orbs on them, two huge windows on either side of the bed showed nothing but black, empty space on the exterior. Large chrome closet doors stood opposite the bed, and a doorway to a bathroom was off that at the far end of the room. A beautiful piece of artwork hung on the wall, a piece full of vibrant colors and metals, like nothing he had seen before.

All that mattered right now, though, was the bed. Christopher walked you over to your bed, placing his knee on it as he hinged down to place you across it, coming down on top of you.

You giggled in delight as he did so, feeling the soft fabric under you and the weight of Captain Pike on top of you. He adjusted over you, placing his knee just between your legs, so that as he leaned over you and started to kiss down your cheek, to your jaw, to your neck, it created the most amazing pressure on your core.

“Mmm…,” You moaned softly, closing your eyes and turning your head, giving Christopher more access to your neck. Your moans further encouraged him, your hands on his shoulder and one in his hair, gently tugging at it as he kissed you.

His lips met the fabric of your collar and he frowned in frustration. He pushed himself up, kneeling over you now, his hands coming to the hem of your top. He pulled it up and over your head, as you lifted your arms and bent forward to assist him. His eyes fixated on your naked breasts, rising and falling as you breathed harder, anxious at his reaction to your naked form.

His expression said it all. He couldn’t believe how exquisite you were. “[Y/N]…,” was all the usually eloquent and articulate captain could muster. “You are… Beautiful.”

You smiled and felt your face flush a bit. Your hands came to his and you placed them on your naked breasts, which he stroked gently, feeling your soft skin and supple bosom. He rolled your hard nipples between his fingertips and you closed your eyes and moaned softly. He shifted his weight, his knee again pressing into your core. You moaned harder and tilted your head back in pleasure. The sight of you enjoying his actions made him incredibly happy, and his body responded in turn.

His lips came to your hard nipple and he sucked it gently, rolling his tongue along it and then kissing softly over to your other breast. He gave it the same attention, glancing up at your face, seeing your blissful expression and closed eyes.

He continued his journey, his kisses descending slowly down your stomach, coming to the hem of your pants. Your hand came to his jaw and you tilted his head up to look at you, his piercing blue eyes burning into yours with a hunger you’d only imagined he had in him. He pushed himself up from you, and your hands came to the hem of his shirt, showing him what you wanted. He pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the floor to join yours.

You stared up at Captain Pike, scanning his broad shoulders, toned pecs and abs, his tensed biceps. He was a fine human specimen, strong and sexy. Not to mention a total sweetheart. He would do anything to please you, tonight, and as long as you were his.

Christopher’s eyes met yours almost continuously as he took his time pulling off your boots, then moving on to undo your pants. His expert fingers gripped them as he pulled them and your panties down, you lifting your hips off of the bed to assist him. His eyes blazed into yours, his movements almost ritualistic, savoring every moment he got to unwrap you like a present.

There you lay in front of him, spreading your legs a bit to give him a full view of what would soon be his. He licked his lips as he stared down your naked body, pulling off his boots. His hands came to his pants and he undid them, pulling the rest of his clothes off in front of you. There he stood, his huge cock throbbing to be within you. You gasped, taking in the size of his erection. He was magnificent.

He knelt down in front of you, spreading your legs further. His fingers stroked across you, already wet and eager to accept him. He let out a low growl, approving of your readiness, and his head bent toward you.

You felt his warm tongue glide expertly over your lips and then find its way deeper into you. You gasped and let your head fall back onto the bed, moaning softly as he worked on you. His tongue found your clit and he sucked hard on it, your hips bucking up into him in response. Your fingers came to your nipples, playing with yourself as he worked on you, intensifying your pleasure.

“Ooh Christopher..” you moaned. “I want you in me. I need it,” you gasped, and after another moment he pulled himself away from you, his lips glistening with your juices in the dim light.

“I think you’re ready,” he growled at you, standing slowly and looking you over again. You bit your lip and looked at him, smiling eagerly. You scooted back on the bed and he knelt in front of you, letting you take his rock hard cock in your hand. You guided him into you, feeling his tip enter your swollen pussy. He slowly worked himself in for a moment, then pushed his length into you, deeply.

You gasped, letting your head fall back and moaning with the intense pleasure. He felt fucking incredible. He grinned, pleased with your reaction. “Fuck you’re tight,” he whispered in your ear, his body on top of yours, pinning you down. You moaned as he thrust himself slowly in and out of you, savoring the feeling of you wrapped around his cock.

You had no words; you were a mess of moans and gasps, getting fucked like never before by the Captain. His hand found your breast and he rolled your nipple hard between his fingers. You gasped at the sensation, paired with the fullness of him in you.

“Ooh Christopher. I’m close, please, don’t stop,” you begged him, and he continued thrusting slowly, deliberately into you, holding his pattern so you could have it just the way you wanted. He aimed to please. Always.

“Come for me, [Y/N],” he ordered, watching you build higher, your cheeks and chest flushing with heat. You contracted around him, letting out moans of pleasure as the waves spread through your body, pleasure he had given you, and would give you every chance he got from now on. You finished, panting, and he beamed down at you, kissing you roughly, and then pulling your legs up over his shoulders. He thrust harder and faster into you. He was close, you could tell. He had barely been able to hold off as he had been fucking you up until now. His body shuddered and he came deep inside of you. He leaned over you, panting as he rode out his high. Finally, his eyes opened and burned blue into yours once again. You smiled to each other, feeling the same relief of a need long unmet finally satiated.

**Author's Note:**

> This may become a series because you’re going to be stuck in here for a while, why not make use of this time together?


End file.
